A White Christmas Dove
by RyansGirl09
Summary: [rating referring to lanugage] Syaoran and Sakura used to be best friends, that is till Sakura didn't believe Syaoran and fell for a druggie's lie...
1. Chappie 1

**Hey guys I'm soo srry I haven't written any stories in a long time as soon as I find my disk for Lil Ying-Fa I'll update it and put it on the internet. I'm such a klutz.**

Ok so this is my new story about Sakura and Syaoran. I hope u all enjoy it.

**Sakura: I miss my Syaoran.**

**GakiGurl09: Hey I'll get him back on the set. I promise.**

**Sakura: Really?**

**GG09's thoughts: I hope so either that or I'll have to give him way too much money.**

**Sweatdrop**

**Kero: Yea well I say the Gaki can take a hike.**

**GG09 knocks Kero over the head.**

**Kero: Yes mommy ill bake cookies for you.**

**GakiGurl09: Enjoy the story and to let every one know**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS OR NE OF THE CC CHARACTERS!**

**I am formally known as Xiao-Spiker09 and Ryansfan09. Now enjoy.**

A White Christmas Love

"Oh grow up Li. I cant believe you told Shari I like Jace. You are such a disgusting pig. I can't believe I was ever friends with you." Sakura yelled in Syaoran's face in front of the entire student body.

"Sakura…."

"It's Kimonto to you. Li." Sakura spat.

"Come on Sakura you know I would never tell something like that to Shari. You're my best friend in the whole world. I can't believe you think I did it all because Shari told you I told. If she told you to jump off Tokyo tower and you would still live would you still believe her? I mean come on she's Tomeado (I cant spell srry) Highs biggest slut."

"She is also very nice to me, Li so why shouldn't I believe her. She's the kindest person. And SHE IS NOT A SLUT!"

"Yea well guess what I did not tell and if you choose to believe her instead of me well I guess this relationship is not worth keeping. So you know what I don't give a shit about your life anymore. You hear that? THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" And with that Syaoran stomped off leaving a very angry and crying Sakura being stared at by the entire student body. As soon as the shock wore off the crowd several dozen girls ran after Syaoran to console him.

'Stupid girls, I hate them all. They all believe that disgusting pig. I hate him. Why do i believe Shari? I dont get it why would Syaoran do this to me?'

After Syaoran's thoughts bored themselves into Sakura's mind she walked over to the cherry blossom tree she usually sat under and climbed up it and sat there until the school day was over. She sat in the tree watching cherry blossoms fall and she was crying the entire time. She sat there until Tomoyo found her asleep at about 7:00 that night and when she woke up Eriol was carrying her to her house with Tomoyo walking beside him.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Eroil can you put me down here?"

"But were almost to your house."

"No thanks. I'm sorry you had to take me this far. I really just need to be alone right now. Syaoran pissed me off this afternoon and I need to think for awhile."

"Yea, we saw what happened today. Actually I think the whole student body saw what happened." Eriol joked, "Ow." Tomoyo was dragging Eriol by the ear towards his house.

"Bye Sakura. And remember Syaoran would never do anything to deliberately hurt you ok?" Tomoyo said hugging Sakura goodbye.

"Yea well that's your opinion isn't it?" Sakura said coldly.

"Just think about it for awhile. I'm ready to talk when you are." Tomoyo said ignoring Sakura's tone.

"Yea sure whatever. Bye."

"Bye"

Next morning

"Hey Monster. Umm some old guy dropped this off for you. He said it was from that Gaki Kid. What is his name…" Touya said tapping his chin as he handed her some flowers.

"You mean Li?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, Wait a second I thought you were on first name basis?"

"Goodbye Touya." She smiled bitterly at her senseless brother.

"Hmm what's this?" She said picking up the card.

The card

Dear Kimonto,

I have decided to go back to Hong Kong. Since we are no longer friends I see no point in staying here having to see you look at me the way you did yesterday. It broke my heart to see how angry you were at me. It also broke it farther when you would not believe me. By the time you get this card I will be on a plane on the way back to Hong Kong. I will not be returning seeing as my responsibility and wife to be are here in Hong Kong.

I wish you a good life.

Sincerely,

Li Syaroan

Sakura dropped the card. She couldn't believe it her best friend in the world was gone forever.

Hey guys! Post me some reviews! I would appreciate it greatly. I can't wait to hear from you! I SWEAR I WILL BRING SOME THING TO THE STORY TO MAKE I ALL BETTER.

**GakiGurl09**


	2. Chappie 2

**ENJOY I DO NOT OWN CC CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 2 3 years l8tr and the new girl on the block **

"Ok class. We have a new girl who just moved here from Japan. She is an exchange student from Tomeda High. Sakura you may come in now."

Syaoran was busy looking through his science book actually he was soo consumed in it that he didn't notice the teacher was introducing the new girl until the whispering of all the guys broke his concentration. When Syaraon looked up he saw a girl in a black mini skirt, a black tank top fish net over both her legs and her shirt, black boots and of coarse a black leather jacket to finish the look off. The only thing that didn't match her outfit was her green eyes and her auburn hair that fell to her waist. (This is a public school so no stupid uniforms, and yes I know some public schools have uniforms.)

"Oh god no. This can't be happening to me." Syaoran whispered under his breath.

"What do you know her?" Kenji asked who sat next to Syaoran across the row.

"Unfortunately sort of." He said hanging his head.

"Syaoran please raise your hand so Miss Kimoto can sit down."

Reluctantly Syaoran rose his hand so Sakura could see, but she was well aware of where her seat was seeing as it was the only seat in the whole room open.

Sakura sat down and placed her book bag next to her seat. And from where Syaoran was sitting he saw a pack of cigarettes sticking out of the left pocket of her jacket. But what he couldn't fail to notice was that when Sakura sat down her skirt rode wayyyy up and showed way too much just like her low black tank top did.

-How can this be my sweet little Sakura I left in Japan? She's changed soo much.-

"What are you looking at Li?" Sakura spat.

"Nothing."

"Umm Miss Kimonto can you stand up and tell the class about yourself?"

"Sure," Sakura said in a syrupy sweet voice as she stood up, " well I'm here because my best friend in the world abandoned me when we were 13 over a stupid little dispute. So when he was gone I decided to shun my best friend Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol who tried to say everything was all right. Well that drove me to hanging with Shari who then got me into drugs and alcohol which is why I got kicked out of Tomeda High and that's when my father got fed up with me and sent me here to live with my Uncle Kero."

Sakura sat down and smirked back at the teacher. She loved showing off. She felt no need to become anybody's friend seeing that is what got her here in Hong Kong.

Later at Lunch

Sakura walked over to the weeping willow that was by a small lake and climbed up it.

Shortly afterwards she was smoking her cigarettes and drinking a beer when she spotted Li who sat below her and ate his lunch with a book. It went like that everyday for almost 3 straight months each day he would either have a book or a CD player and she would watch him from above.

3 months later

Good morning class. This year we have decided to make the masquerade dance and Christmas Ball mandatory seeing as our outcomes in previous years have failed to bring in very much money. So this year we will be pairing up each and every one of the sophmore class to a date because it so happens that there is an exact equal amount of students in this class. We have already paired up the most recent addition to our high school, which is Tomoyo Dajoboui and Eriol Hiawazgi from Tomeda, Japan. They will be escorting eachother. Please come in Tomoyo and Eriol."

(Lol I know that I said there was only one open seat in the classroom well I decided there is actually a table behind Sakura and Syaoran.)

"Please sit behind Sakura and Syaoran there. Syaoran, Sakura, please raise your hands."

"Ohh no problem sensi. We know who they are." Tomoyo said walking back to her seat behind Sakura as Eriol followed and sat behind Syaoran.

"Oh ok then why don't you and Eriol take a tour of our school grounds at lunch with Sakura and Syaoran. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Would you Syaoran, Sakura?" the teacher, said with a sweet voice.

"BUT," Sakura began to protest but was stopped when Syaoran poked her waist where no one could see, but Tomoyo and Eriol. Minds out of the gutter people the others couldn't see because they sit in the back of the classroom. 

AT LUNCH

"Ok soo where do we go first?" an enthusiastic Eriol asked looking around.

"No where," Sakura said, "We are not going to take you anywhere, Li-san can take you where he wants but I'm outta here." Sakura stormed off followed by a very angry Syaoran.

"God, Kimonto tell me why the hell you're soo mad at me and why you came here." Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her back so that her back was against his washboard abs.

"Let go of me you bastard." Sakura growled.

-She was ready to punch the living crap out of him but she knew he father would have her committed if he ever found out she hit her best friend. Her father didn't even know she hated his guts and he was why she changed not Shari.-

"I'm not letting go until you tell me the whole story behind this stupid anger you are having and why you dress like a slut now." He threatened.

"I don't need to tell you anything. Ask your stupid friends Eriol and Tomoyo. They'll tell you everything. Now let go of me before I damage your luggage." She threatened.

He let go of her arm but not before he had her pushed up against the tree. She finally looked up at his face and saw those stupid mystifying amber eyes. When Syaoran looked down at her he saw the same emerald eyes he hadn't seen in three years. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pressed his lips against hers as hard as he could, it paralyzed and surprised Sakura soo much that she didn't do anything but groan. Then she parted her lips to let him deepen the kiss. As she did that she slowly ran her fingers through his amber hair and down his neck. All the sudden she opened an eye and saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were walking towards them. She abruptly pushed him off and she looked in his eye with a terrible glare.

She punched him in the face and yelled, "What the hell were you thinking?".

With that she left a stunned Syaoran behind and a confused Tomoyo and Eriol.

**Hey guys Srry for all the cussing in this section. But I couldn't think of anything that would show anger more besides a fist fight and fist fights aren't of Syaroan's nature when it comes to girls. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chappie 3

**HI GUYS!**

**Hows life treating ya? I still can't remember where that retarded disk for Lil-Ying Fa is I'm sooo srry. LOL. I'm soo stupid.**

**Oh well I'm updating this. I'm having major writers block soo bear with me.**

**LOL.**

**CARDCAPTORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**CHAPTER #3 Like, Hate, and Confusion**

-Holy crap. What the hell was I thinking? I should have known better than to think that she would like me. I mean part of the reason I left was because I couldn't go through seeing her everyday and thinking she hated me but the other part was that I seriously had fallen in love with her in the three years I Syaoran had not only made actual friends I had discovered who I was meant to be with. And now all my hard work went down the drain. It hit bottom rock when I kissed her. I shouldn't have done that and I know I shouldn't have. But tell that to my lips who have their own mind. God I'm an Idiot a Freaking IDIOT.-

And with that Syaoran jumped into the lake in his boxers and hoped to god some weird teacher didn't come out that day. No he isn't drowning himself He needed to clear his mind and quick. He decided that he needed to get his friend ship back with Sakura before it was too late. He really needed to figure out what her problem was.

"COWABUNGA." Eriol and Tomoyo jumped into the lake. Eriol was in his boxers and Tomoyo was in a swim suit because she was supposed to have swim team after school. fortunate for today ne? 

"What the Hell are you two doing down here?" Syaoran asked getting angrier.

"Nothing all we saw was Sakura punching you in the face and then running off earlier, so we decieded to take a nice swim with you our old pal and chum." Eriol answered.

"You guys mind telling me something?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"Not a bit. What do you need to know?" Tomoyo answered a smile spreading across her face.

"Well I was wondering. What exactly happened to Sakura to make her this way after I left?"

"Ohh that. Well we have our theories but we cant be certain about her. It always seemed that very day you left for Hong Kong well she thought it proved her right. She thought you were the liar and Shari was the one telling the truth. So then Sakura became one of Shari's group we tried to tell her everything would be okay if she would just talk to you but she wouldn't listen. Instead she just became more involved with the Slut group. She completely shut us out of her life. That was when it happened. Shari got Sakura to take coke and alchol which happened to be the night before her cheeleading drug test. We'll the results came back positive and when Shari found out well she told the school's biggest blabber mouth in highschool, Keri Thompson, who then told everyone she saw. Well then it got back to the principal who then told Sakura's dad. Well he had seen Sakura's dramatic change and had found the cigs she hid at the bottom of the dresser drawer and he felt it was best for her to leave and live somewhere new. So now she's here."

"God no wonder she is mad at me. It is all my fault. If I had," Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Syaoran there is nothing you could have done. She decided to go with Shari, She decieded to ditch us , SHE decided to take drugs. It is her problem not yours. Eriol and I just followed her here to make sure she doesn't make the same mistake twice." Tomoyo finished.

"Yea but still. I need to make things right with her again maybe then we can make her Sakura again. Just maybe we can.." Syaoran trailed off.

"It is still possible but we need to prove to Sakura that you never told and that Shari was the liar , not you."

"Yea."

"That is why I happened to bring my video's all with me on this trip." Tomoyo winked.

Later at Tomoyo's

The group each had 1/3 of Tomoyo's videos in each of the rooms with a tv. They had all made it about half way through their stack when….

"Oh MY GOD! GUYS COME HERE I FOUND IT!" Tomoyo yelled into the hall that connected the 3 rooms.

Syaoran and Eriol were there before Tomoyo had even finsihed yelling so the both had their eardrums busted.

"Damn it Tomoyo," Syaoran yelled.

"Sorry Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled sheepily. "I found it. I don't remember taping it but I found a tape its really sideways but it shows Shari talking in the girls bathroom how she was gonna ruin your life. She was talking about how she was gonna turn Sakura into a bad girl and everything after you were out of the picture."

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Syaoran hugged her.

"Umm dude, let go of my girlfriend." Eriol joked.

"Ahh if this tape is what Tomoyo says it is I'll have my own girl friend soon enough."

With that Syaraon ran out the door leaving a very confused Eriol and Tomoyo behind to contemplate what he was talking about.

**Ahh you guys know don't you. I mean come on its gonna be shari totally. LOL**

**Bye Gaki Gurl09**


	4. Chappie 4

Hey to all you peeps who are still reading. I love you all. I hope you like the next part.

Chapter #4 I need more

Syaoran was running down the street when he figured out that Sakura lived somewhere. And he did not know where somewhere was. So he decided to walk to his favorite tree on campus. He didn't have too much trouble finding it because the moon was full and he could see. He needed to clear his mind so after he stopped at his house or mansion whatever you want to call it he picked up his bookbag and threw the tape and his portable dvd / vhs player into it and headed to the spot. He figured he might as well be prepared if he actually found her.

At the tree

Syaoran was walking through the woods the back way from the ally when he saw Sakura swimming in the lake. He could tell it was her by her beautiful green eyes. He could tell she hadn't seen him yet because she was looking down at the water. So he slowly got in to the water with his boxers trying to make as little sound as possible but she saw him anyway because she had looked up after feeling the familiar green aura near her. Syaoran froze in his tracks because his eyes had locked with her familiar green ones. He watched as Sakura swam in his direction. She had a mischievous smile on her face. Soon he found her in her bathing suit close to his face. Her hair was shining from the moonlight that was hitting it.

'Beautiful simply beautiful' syaoran thought in his mind.

She slowly looked up only to see his beautiful amber eyes. She slowly stood on the tip of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces got close and they kissed with earth shattering emotion. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Remembering the tape in his bookbag he let go of Sakura and looked her in the eye.

"Why did you leave me Why Syaoran?" She pleaded.

"Shh." He silenced her with a finger on her lips and pecked her on the cheek before returning to his book bag and pulling out the tape and mini tape player.

"Watch this Sakura. I swear it is the truth." He whispered.

Sakura simply nodded and looked as he put the tape in. She watched closely and saw that her best friend was not lieing to her.

"Oh god Syaoran. I .. you were telling the truth the whole time. But I need more Syaoran I mean you left without even saying goodbye."

"But Sakura, I left because of you. I left because I thought I had lost my number 1 in my life."

"I need more Syaoran. I'm sorry about not believing you before but I need more this is much bigger than a old dispute. It's about you leaving me and not trying to make this better. I'm sorry but im a different person now Syaoran. I'm not the little girl who you, YOU left behind in Japan. That girl is dead Syaoran and I'm what has taken her place." Sakura finished as she got up and walked away.

"Oh god ," Syaoran whispered standing behind in shock.

Hey guys wut is he gonna do next where will the insanity end. How long is it gonna take me to find the stupid disk? The insanity of it all. Well ne way thanks for reading I am gonna update soon but you gotta send me lots and LOTS of wonderful reviews I need critisim and praise to be inspired. HELP ME I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. S.M.S.( **save my story)**

LOL. Bye guys RR PLEASE


	5. Chappie 5

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS!**

Syaoran's POV

" God I knew I was an idiot for giving her up," Syaoran whispered the harsh reality dropping like a ton of bricks.

" Look Syaoran its not your fault," Tomoyo said as her and Eriol tried to figure out a way to make Sakura normal again.

"Yes it is Tomoyo I was such a freaking coward. She thinks I left her! I didn't I just didn't want to see that hatred. I feel like such a moron, and I have no clue what to do about it."

"Well maybe Syaoran, we should just let her come to us this time." Eriol stated simply.

"Wut does that mean Hirawgzaki?" Syaoran asked.

" I mean simply just gradually start being her friend again. Maybe then you can be more than that. It's the simple task of building a relationship." Eriol said as if he were bored.

"Yea like she'll ever want me to be her friend again."

Sakura's Pov!

I cant believe it. I already knew that Shari lied to me when I came to Hong Kong. Maybe I cant trust him enough to be his girlfriend but maybe its time to be friends again. I hate not talking to him anymore. But No I cant do that. If he really wants me he has to come after me this time. I did enough by being in Hong Kong. I wonder if he knew that my first kiss was with him when we were at the lake? Probably not.-

"SAKURA, COME AND MAKE SOME PUDDING" Kero yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea! WHAT EVER ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" My uncle cant make anything to save his life but I guess that's wut happens when he has a maid. But the maid doesn't even know how to make some simple pudding. It is pretty funny to see a skinny little man like Kero put so much food into his stomach and not gain one pound but that's my uncle.

Monday at lunch

Sakura was sitting in her regular spot above Syaoran's seat. The only problem was that now there was a very angry mother bird in the tree, who started pecking at Sakura causing a chain reaction. First Sakura lost her lunch which cause her bookbag to fall which was wrapped around her leg which then pulled her down with it. Which made her land not on the grass but on Syaoran's lap.

" Sakura, Are you alright?" He yelled seeing that she had hit her head on the ground.

He tried and tried to shake her to wake her up but it just wasn't happening today. He finally decided that he would have to take her to his apartment (Syaoran's mom is in Bejing) . The only complication was that he would have to skip school for the rest of the day because if he left her out here it was gonna pour any minute and if he took her to the school he would be accused of some absurd thing if not by the pricipal then by his classmates.

So he picked her up and amazingly enough she was pretty light. He figured even though she wasn't on the cheerleading school her ½ mile spint to school kept her in shape.

He started the journey off pretty easy until he got to the coffe shop and it started pouring. He was really regreting walking to school today.

Syaoran's Apartment

Syaoran's POV

Oh god I cant leave her in those wet clothes or she'll freeze and if I have to change her clothes she's gonna think the worst thing ever when she wakes up and probably kill me before I can explain.

I tried waking her up but it wasn't working soo well so I finally got some smelling salts which woke her up only half way and apparently she was a little drunk.

"Sakura can you change your clothes, please?" Syaoran tried to be as gentle as possible.

"I needhelp, Please Syaoran." She slurred together her words.

"No Sakura you're a big girl. You can do it yourself." Syaoran said hopefully.

"Syao-kun help me or I'm not changing." She pouted like a 5 year old.

" No you need to change."

"You help me or I'm gonna run away and find some nice guy to help me."

Ahhh crap I cant let that happen someone will take advantage of her and lets face it she has the common sense of a 5 year old right now.

"Fine. I'll help."

"YEA! Syao-Kun is gonna help Sakura-chan" She cheered.

Syaoran tried to remove her clothes as fast as possible with out looking but Sakura had ahold of his face so he couldn't avoid looking no matter how Red he turned. He finally figured out how to get the oversized T-shirt on her she passed out on top of him and he hit his head on the top of the head board. Leaving her on top of him in a oversized T-shirt and him in only a pair of jeans from where he gave her his t-shirt. Lets just say that if Sakura woke up first they were in for a big surprise.

Next morning

Sakura woke up with a major headache.

Sakura's POV

Ahhhh my head. Ouch I feel so wiped. **Yawn** Wow my bed is really really warm. Mmmmm. I feel so comfty. Maybe if I just stay here my head will stop throbbing and I can listen to my bed's breathing. WAIT MY BED IS BREATHING!

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

**Ahhh MAJOR CLIFFY! LOL SORRY ILL WRITE SOON SEE HOW THE SAKURA REACTS!**

**Gaki GURL **


	6. Chappie 6

**A White Christmas Dove  
Chappie 6**

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Its been soo hectic with skool and everything! Plz Forgive me! Gomen!**

**Kawaiiseeker- hey I liked ur story how to kiss a guy! Umm I'm sorry u feel like that about sakura but she isn't supposed to be a druggie! I'm supposed to show how she used to be too. That and even the toughest person can act like a child with alcohol. **

**Laid in the Wired- Thanx for the review! I love that u like it! Umm I hope that syaoran can too!  
Carlita- Yes I have an email but I cant put it up srry! I hope you continue reading!**

.:ON WITH THE STORY:. 

"Oh my god," Sakura breathed. "Oh god, please tell me I didn't…"  
Sakura was having trouble realizing who the guy under her was. She was too creeped by being in a bed on top of him…

Syaoran heard Sakura shift her weight as she got up. Then to his horror he realized that she had no clue where or who she was with.

"Sakura," He whispered, "it's me, Syaoran."

"Oh god, we didn't… did we? She said.

"Oh god , no we didn't. I wouldn't take advangtage of you when you were sick." He said acting surprised.

" So we didn't and I'm still a virgin…" She trailed off.

"Even though I don't believe you being a virgin… yes you are." Syaoran said with a smirk as he got off the bed and stretched.

Sakura noticed that his chest was well built up from his years of training and her face turned beet red as she turned away.

"You act as if you've never seen me without a shirt, Kinomonto. I know you've never forgotten having to wrap my many wounds from our play days." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

For only a moment Sakura felt his muscles up against the back of her shirt, (er I guess Syaoran's shirt) before she realized what had happened.

"Li, back off, please. I'm not embarrassed. I know you all too well to be embarrassed in the least. Now if you will be so kind as to let me go I am going to be-"

Li had cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a desperate attempt to get her to show him her real self and not a fake bad ass he had never seen nor wanted to see. He didn't admire her for even a moment this way. The black had consumed her and soon would consume her heart if he didn't get her back soon.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Syaoran started smiling into the kiss and soon was pushed away.

"Syaoran, I cant do this. I'm sorry but you hurt me. You hurt me deeply."

"Sakura, you don't think there is a day that goes by that I don't look around me and wish you were there? Please Sakura. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they? Even a scum bag like me?"

"I – I – I don't know Li. I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Please, Sakura if you decide that you hate me as you say, I will leave you alone in a heartbeat, but Sakura, I need a second chance. I need a chance to never leave your side again. I love you, but I can't survive this life without knowing you do not love me as I love you. I swear to you. As long as there is love in my life and breath in my body I will stand by you. Now and forever…."

"Okay, but Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me?"

" With what?" A bewildred Syaoran said.

" I need to become my father's girl again…I miss him soo much."

"I will Sakura, I will."

**Yessss! I have completed chapter 6! Who rules? I do. Not really! Please Review! I'll update Ying fa ASAP.**

**GakiGurl09**

**Love ya all!**


	7. Chappie 7

**A White Christmas Dove**

**Chappie 7: Shop... TILL SYAORAN DROPS!**

**Hey guys... I still don't own CCS and I want to thank you all for my wonderful reviews! I would like to acquire at least 5 reviews b4 I put up the next chappie! THANX!**

**Shopping Mall**

"Ok, Syao-kun... HELP ME! I can't remember how to shop! I've been wearing the same things for like 3 years!" Sakura said looking at the massive amount of clothes in the store.

"Ummm... Let's start with something that doesn't show your... ummm..."Syaoran trailed off as a blush crept across his face.

" Syaoran... you're no help... I'll just attempt this with out you." She stuck her nose in the air and traveled off to look at the clothes.

**Several Hours Later**

"Ohhh Syaoran look what I got. Isn't this awesome?" She said holding up a ripped up t-shirt that had Jack$$ written on the front.

"Umm Sakura... Maybe we should have the saleslady take a shot at helping you, "he said eyeing the shirt.

Sakura looked at the shirt, "maybe you're right..." She said as she stomped off to find a sales lady.

A Few minutes later she returned... with no sales lady in a mile radius.

"Umm Syaoran..." She said in a syrupy voice, "Could you help me get a saleslady? None of them will come close enough to me to talk to."

"Umm look in the mirror and tell me if you would honestly even think of coming with in a mile of you unless you were me..." Syaoran said as he put the book down and walked off to find another saleslady.

Sakura's eyes grew huge as she looked into the mirror... She was almost alien looking... Her low cut jeans with holes in them were almost low enough to see her crack and her shirt was barely big enough to reach the top of her belly button which was conveniently tattooed with a rather scary looking skull and cross bones. That however was nothing compared to the black eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara around her eyes. Not to mention the black lipstick and her newly dyed black hair that was askew from the humidity of the Hong Kong heat.

If she wanted to let her dad know she had changed she would have to turn into a less... scary Sakura. She planned on becoming the person the person that had been violently stolen from her almost 3 years ago. She actually missed her auburn hair. She missed its shine. She didn't tell any one but after she had died it black a few days ago she had cried her eyes out. But she didn't dare say that she missed her hair.

She smiled a little and realized that her teeth were a gross looking yellow. She shut her mouth so quickly that she was sure she looked like an idiot.

Several minutes later Syaoran came back with a nice looking sales lady who was actually willing to help Sakura.

"She wants to look... ummm.." Syaoran was a little confused as what he could say.

"I want to look like a normal teenager." Sakura finished for him.

"I think we can do that." The sales lady set to work on finding Sakura a mass amount of clothing.

2 Hours later they went to check out a huge stack of clothing...

"4,000 DOLLARS! I cant afford that! Syaoran we have to go some where else..." just then she noticed that Syaoran was handing the sales lady a credit card. " No Syaoran it would be wrong to take your money!"

"I said I would help didn't I?" he said.

"But..."

"No buts, plus this isnt my money... Its the clans..." he said with a wink as he walked her into the hair salon.

**An Hour Later**

" And you're done miss." The hairstylist said as she took the apron off and went to the counter.

She had sucessfully mangaged to get her hair trimmed and turned back to it's normal auburn color... How? she didnt dare ask how...

"Thank you," The lady smiled as she charged it to Syaoran's credit card and watched the happy couple walk out the door.

"You know Sakura..." Syaoran whispered as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hmm?"

"I like your hair so much better this way... it makes your personality come back. And I love your new outfit." Syaoran said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Syao-kun" She said as she giggled.

Sakura had a nice fitting pair of flared blue jeans on and a t-shirt that said Pepsi on the front of it. She had wiped off all the makeup and was now smiling as her green eyes shown brightly.

She made one mistake however... She pulled out her cigarrettes...

"I think we still have some work to do though." He said as he chucked the cigarettes from her hand to the trash can.

**Hope you all review... I'll update the other stories sumtime soon... Its too late to write them now Sorry...**

**Remember I want 5 reviews before i continue this story!**

**GakiGurl09**


	8. Chappie 8

**Hey ya ppl! I'm sooo sorry that i havent written in forever! I'm going to highskool and ive been hanging with friends and things and yea... i'm working on a new book that's going to be called Moving on Without you and i assure you that it is much longer than these stories! LOL! I'm soo gonna make this a long long chappie!**

**Chappie 8**

**Living the pain **

"Ummm whoops!" Sakura grinned at Syaoran.

"Yea I bet whoops! Try big whoops!" Syaoran replied with a disapproving glare.

"Whelp, this is why I have you." Sakura replied kissing his cheek.

"Yea, but you're going to go to a specialist and I'm going to send you to a support group. I don't want to hear that you aren't going to either-"

"But-"

"No buts, you're going and that's final. No girlfriend of mine is going to ruin her life by being a smoker," Syaoran stated firmly and refused to back down.

"Fine but you'll regret it when I go nuts from no nicotine."

"Well that's why you get to chew this nasty gum. It's just the ticket." Syaoran magically pulled out a pack of nicotine gum.

She popped in a piece of gum and Syaoran could swear she turned at least seven shades of green in less than 5 seconds. She almost spit it out at him but, she decided that she'd just leave it in or she'd be stuck putting another one in her mouth. Her nose scrunched up and Syaoran just kissed her on the forehead and continued through out the mall to see what else they could buy.

**5 hours later and many many shopping purchases**

Syaoran had finally decided it was time to take Sakura home. He had taken his motorcycle to the mall so Wei was forced to come pick up all the shopping bags. They only took one bag home that Sakura held onto as they rode home.

"Hey, Syaoran. Do you think I'll ever be the same girl? I mean I just don't know if it will ever happen." She said as they approached the steps to her Uncle's house.

"No Sakura. I know that you will never be the same..." he replied.

Sakura's heart sank. Seeing the sudden spark gone from her eyes Syaoran lowered his head to meet her lips. They shared a passionate kiss and Sakura pulled away panting as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.

After a moment Syaoran opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura you'll never be the same. In these past few years you've grown to know the real world and because of that I don't know if you'll ever be able to go back to the girl with all the innocence you used to have. I know no matter what though you will go back to the loving Sakura I used to know because she never was far away. She's just below this hard exterior waiting-"

He was cut off by the crash of Sakura's lips upon his own. He hesitated for merely a second and then he returned the kiss with as much hunger as he had. His arms had found their way around her waist and he was holding her to himself as hard as he thought possible. She on the other hand was merely enjoying the possessiveness that Syaoran had on her. She wanted to freeze time and never breathe again. Her hands were running themselves through his chocolate colored hair. However, the world wasn't on her side and she had to come up for breath.

"Thank you Syaoran. That minute right there... It... It..."

"It made living through the pain worth while." He finished her thought

"Yea... Syaoran..."

"Hmm." He replied looking into her eyes lovingly.

"I think I think... I think that ..." Sakura began.

"I think I know how you feel." Syaoran replied as he crashed onto her lips. His heart was hungry... It was hungry for the one and only Sakura...

As they parted... Sakura gave Syaoran the surprise of his life.

"Syaoran... I want to tell you how much I just realized in these past few moments. I realize that I've been living my life from the out side. I never seem to know what to do so I always end up by running away. I know one thing right now however... I realize that if I keep letting you run I'm running away... I want to tell you one thing Syaoran Li. I want you to know that..."

**HEHE Evil Aint I? Nah but if you ppl will actually give me some reviews like maybe at least 5! PLZ! I thank the ppl that reviewed last time though!**

**The Girl with a crush...**

**GakiGurl09**


End file.
